¿Cual fue mi primera palabra Eddie?
by Princess Utau
Summary: Este es un corto de Edward y Rose, ¿cual fue mi primera palabra? DISFRUTENLO x3


**Princess: Quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores y les dedico es fic. Esto es un regalo...No podre subir un capitulo de mis historias pero cree un RosalieXEdward **

**Rosalie:¿De que trata este corto?**

**Princess:Ya lo veras**

**Rosalie: Edward**

**Edward: Ughh bloqueo sus pensamientos...Odio cuando hacen eso**

**Princess:Lo siento pero en esta historia serán HUMANOS :3**

**Rosalie y Edward:Ok :/**

**Princess:¿Edward?**

**Edward: A Princess Utau no le pertenece Crepusculo**

**Edward y Bella: 17 **

**Rosalie: 6**

**Alice: 7**

* * *

><p><strong>''¿Cual fue la primera palabra?''<strong>

-Cuidado Alice-dijo Bella mirando a su hermanita menor de 7 años que estaba jugando a las atrapadas con Rosalie, la hermanita menor de Edward, su novio, ella solo tiene 6 años

-Si Bella mira ya no me caigo-dijo Alice corriendo tratando de atrapar a Rosalie

-Rose no corras tan rapido- dijo Edward mirando a Rosalie

-Eddie no seas aguafiestas-dijo Rosalie soltando unas carcajadas

-Uff... a veces creo que Alice me va a matar de los nervios-dijo Bella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Edward

-Bella que sentiste cuando viste por primera vez a Alice-pregunto Edward

-Me senti feliz ¿Y tu como te sentiste cuando viste por primera vez a Rosalie Edward?-pregunto Bella

-Para serte sincero yo la odiaba- dije con una sonrisa

-¿Enserio? Pero si ella es la niña de Edward- dije con un puchero

-Es verdad ella es la segunda-dijo Edward

-Ah si y quien es la primera-pregunto Bella

-Tu por supuesto-dijo Edward dandole un beso en los labios

-Y como gano Rosalie todo tu cariño-pregunto Bella viendo a Rosalie en el resbalin

-Su primera palabra fue mi nombre- dijo Edward

-La de Alice fue hermana-dijo Bella con una sonrisa

-Mnnmm...-susurro Edward como recordo

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Flash Back xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**-Edward mira es tu hermanita-dijo Carlisle entrando en la habitacion con Edward de solo 8 años donde Esme estaba con una pequeña sonrisa sosteniendo un paquete con una manta rosa. Edward miro con aburrimiento a la bebe de cabellos dorados que estaba durmiendo**

**-No la quiero- dijo el mirando a Carlisle**

**-Ah si ¿entonces que querias Edward?-pregunto Carlisle mirando con cariño a Edward. El y Esme sabian que Edward pasaria por una etapa en que el estuviera celoso de la atencion que tendria Rosalie**

**-Yo queria elegir- dijo Edward haciendo un puchero haciendo que Esme sonriera y Carlisle empezara a reir**

**-Edward los hermanitos no se eligen, la cigüeña los trae a nosotros y los bebes no se pueden elegir- dijo Esme con una sonrisa **

**-¿Y acaso no va a abrir los ojos?-pregunto Edward mirando con aburrimiento a Rosalie. Justo en ese momento ella abrio los ojos abruptamente mostrando un color azul profundo**

**-Eres Fea-dijo Edward como salio de la habitacion**

**Meses Despues...**

**Rosalie estaba en el sofá sujetada por una almohada jugando con un osito de felpa mientras Edward estaba sentado en la alfombra **

**-Tonta Rosalie, ademas de quitarme a mi Osito de peluche Emmy la tengo que cuidar-susurro Edward, de pronto Rosalie comenzo a cerrar lentamente los ojos**

**-Ahora se lo podre quitar y no se dara cuenta-penso Edward como se acerco lentamente a ella y le estaba tratando sacar al oso de peluche pero ella lo sostenia abrio los ojos y al ver que estaba delante de ella le toco el cabello**

**-Edwad-susurro como el abrio los ojos como platos**

**-¿Que...Repitelo Rose- dijo Edward**

**-Edwad-dijo Rosalie con carcajadas**

**-Espera, no te muevas- dijo Edward como corrio a la cocina**

**-Mami,Mami-dijo Edward tirando de la falda de Esme y tomando la mano de Carlisle llevandolos a la sala donde estaba Rosalie**

**-¿Pasa algo con Rosalie?-pregunto Carlisle cuando llegamos donde estaba Rosalie**

**-Vamos Rose dilo-animo Edward**

**-¿Que quieres hacer cariño?-pregunto Esme **

**-Vamos Rose yo se que puedes- animo de nuevo Edward**

**-Edwad...Edward-dijo Rosalie aplaudiendo al decirlo correctamente**

**-Rosie dijiste tu primera palabra...pero yo queria que fuera mami-dijo Esme con un puchero**

**-Nope mami, es mi nombre- dijo riendo Edward abrazando a Roslaie como ella acariciaba su cabello**

**-Le agradas mucho a tu hermanita Edward-dijo Carlisle **

**-Y yo la quiero mucho mucho- dijo Edward dandole un beso en la mejilla**

**-Haber Rosie di ma..ma, dilo cariño ma-ma-dijo Esme dandole una tierna sonrisa a Esme**

**-Pa..Pa Papa- dijo riendo Rosalie**

**-Waa porque dijo todo excepto mama- dijo Esme secandose una lagrima invisible dando drama**

**-Mami- grito Rosalie**

**-Wow Rose, dijiste tres palabras en un dia, eso merece un premio- dije dandole otro beso en la mejilla como ella aplaudio**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Fin Flash Back xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Edward Solto una carcajada al recordar como Esme celebro todo el dia cuando dijo mami

-¿Que pasa?-dijo Bella

-No es solo que...-no alcanzo a decir Edward porque El llanto agudo de Rosalie detuvo las palabras de Edward

Rosalie pasaba su pequeña mano sobre su rodilla con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas y Edward se levanto y fue hasta ella como la levanto en brazos y le acaricio el cabello consolandola y Bella camino hacia Alice que tenia unas cuantas lagrimas al ver a su amiga llorando

-Perdoname Rose- dijo Alice

-¿Por que dices eso Alice?-le susurre

-Esque yo le dije que hicieramos unas carreras a los columpios.. Lo siento- sollozo Alice

-No importa Alice, ademas ya no me duele tanto- susurro Rosalie mostrandose en el hombro de su hermano timidamente

-¿Enserio?-dijo Alice aliviada

-Si pequeña duende- dijo Edward

-Bella Edward me esta molestando- dijo Alice

-Edward Cullen-amenazo Bella

-Esta bien- dijo Edward desordenando el cabello de Alice

-¿Eddie?-pregunto Rosalie

-No me digas asi y ¿que?-pregunto Edward

-Me he estdo preguntando algo-pregunto Rosalie

-¿Que cosa?-dijo Edward

-**¿Cual fue mi primera palabra?**

* * *

><p><strong>Princess: He echo este corto porque han esperado tanto... ; lo siento pero tardare en subir capitulos para mis historias...Gomene ;3**


End file.
